


Romancek：Spring

by KnightNO4time



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 单纯的一个清新的小片段，想写两个人温馨的婚后生活。因为是非人类，Peter怀孕不需要理由。【喂】
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 7





	Romancek：Spring

Roman的狼安静的睡在春日夜间刚刚发芽的草地上，他黑色的皮毛柔顺的贴在皮肤上。风并没有怎么来到这片树林，因此如夜色般的毛发和那林间安睡的树叶一样寂静。  
狼把头垫在Roman裹着柔软质地厚重且保暖毛毯的大腿上，呼吸富有节奏的清晰起伏，他湿润的鼻尖吐出的气息带着炙热呼在Roman那昂贵的毯子上。  
Roman从猩红和藏蓝条纹的毛绒睡衣袖子下伸出手，温柔且宠溺的揉上黑狼因为重量而向下微微偏移的耳朵。随着爱抚从耳根的柔毛顺到脖颈，黑狼享受的从肺底喘出一阵咕噜，耳朵向后折去。  
狼的皮毛随着他们身后树上挂着的油灯而发出昏暗却表达生机的黑曜石光泽，并顺着呼吸从表层毛发黑滑向那隆起的腹部。  
Roman的狼怀孕了。他们的孩子和孕育这份生命的肉体一同睡在夏日小树林空地间。  
用落叶黄的浅色模板和咖啡色屋顶组成的木屋就坐落在他们身侧不远。今次的夜空下没有猫头鹰的叫声，只留给世界书页的翻动和Roman朗读的声线。  
Roman已经借着灯光读完了左手中小说的倒数第二章。春季夜晚的确冷，但Roman坚持陪在变身的Peter身边。仅此的一夜，Roman会把身体裹进昂贵厚重的睡衣里保暖，围上不合装束的围巾，裹上毛毯坐在垫子上用书和爱人度过一夜。怀孕后的Peter不喜欢离开Roman，即使恢复成狼后他也愿意舍弃在林间落叶小路上行走的机会窝在Roman身侧熬过夜晚，只是他不喜欢这样进入房间。  
Roman有足够的资金建立一个属于他们两人的小木屋，只因为Peter不爱在那种招摇的大房子里，更多事会因为身体情况总是被当作观察对象一样被测试。这个木屋更深入丛林，比Peter那时吉普赛的屋子好上很多，别致典雅，里面需要的东西一应具全。  
“我觉得最后一章可以留到早上，比较有悬念，”Roman这样说着在最后一章标题旁夹上艳红雕有布拉格建筑剪影的书签单手合上小说。他今夜为Peter念了四章，这是最近Peter休息时最喜欢的事情，“等待故事的高潮也是一种享受。”  
Peter睁开他夜间明亮的眼睛轻轻抬起头从喉咙里发出一声不满的响动，他向后上方眯起眉间对自己的爱人作出催租的样子，显然他才不要等到早上才知道结局，这简直是煎熬。  
Roman暴露在空气里的手背早就被温度降低，他把书放入身侧将冷坏的那只手插入狼的脖颈下垫在其皮毛和自己的腿间，Peter此刻比常人高的体温很快为他提供热度。  
介于狼人较高的温度和负有保温作用的皮毛，原生态的野性和体质并不会让Roman担心Peter用现在的身体直接接触大地，也不会担忧对方腹中的孩子。第一次的时候Roman想给Peter盖上毛毯，可是他的狼一点也不情愿。  
“我的手都冻坏了，”要是平时Roman一定直到夏日温度回温才会给脱下他那双真皮加绒的黑手套，可是他为了可以让Peter在他抚摸下感到安心因此才不会在变身之夜戴。不过他倒是可以抱怨几声。  
Peter理解他，因此挪动了一下披着厚重毛的脖子摸搓过对方放在脖子下的手给予温暖，他鼻子喷出一阵粗重的呼吸重新放松身体，在爱人腿间寻找他喜欢的姿势。他耳朵在对方另一只手指转圈挑逗下抖了抖，爪子在地面蹬了两下给土地划出痕迹。  
“Peter，晚上的时候和我回宅子，明天做检查，”Roman突然想到什么提醒一句。  
Peter眼睛睁着却没看过来，但也没反抗。Peter也清楚该去做什么，因此他摆动了一下尾巴作为答复。  
接着Peter侧过上身趴在Roman腿边，耳朵向后贴服的同时抬起头靠近爱人的脸，轻轻舔了一下对方发凉的脸颊，把热度伴随着舌间的湿润和吐息传入Roman白得彻底得肌肤上。Roman接受了恋人作为狼的亲吻，他移动手搂住对方的脖子，指尖上下抚摸过那带有一定硬度的毛发，侧头把脸颊埋入对方毛中取暖。  
黑狼乖巧的把下巴搭在对方围巾和睡衣厚领之间，用犬科凸起瘦长的鼻梁顶了顶Roman的耳后来展现自己的热情和爱意。他很快感受到Roman作为回应的吻透过他的皮毛烙印在耳后的肌肤上，这让他心满意足的嗅着Roman的味道，随后介于腹部的不方便他离开了恋人的怀抱重心卧回了对方腿边。

Roman为Peter念完了最后一章，只是Peter对结局并不满意，Roman也是。Roman辛辣的评论了一番小说，在此期间他的手指不安分的在狼的嘴边拨弄，被Peter用牙尖玩弄性的衔着。  
然后在清晨拨开树叶将第一丝微光洒下萌芽的土地上时，Peter起身离开了Roman的怀抱。蓝灰色的天空如同羽绒被般铺在他们两个人的木屋顶端，很快鱼肚白浸染上来，阳光随之探出头。索性林中的凉意伴随着白雾弥漫，这让光线显得微弱而不起眼，如同把光束劈成了条条细丝分散在空气里。  
Peter在颤抖的撕裂和血热的呜咽中剥离出自己的人体，粘着皮肉和血渍的洁白躯体从黑红的皮肉下脱落出来，暴露于冷气之中。Roman已经见过很多次，他清楚Peter没有问题。不过与过去不同的是，现在Roman都会提前在他们边上准备好毛巾，毯子和睡衣。  
他离开自己温暖的小窝快速带着东西跑去精疲力竭的爱人身侧，用毛巾裹住对方扶起自己的爱人为他快速擦干身上的污渍。然后Roman给Peter套上了他专门买的睡衣，和自己的那个一样高价又温暖，带子恰到好处的系在对方凸起的腹部前。  
Roman用自己的手指拨开对方的刘海，看着那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛透露着疲劳和睡意。他知道变身摄取了Peter全部的精力，虚弱的呼吸清晰有力的传入Roman的双臂。他抱着Peter为其加裹了一层毛毯，确保自己的爱人和孩子可以在春日里得到爱护。  
“我需要热咖啡，”Peter不做任何动作的任由对方为自己裹紧布料，他在对方耳边低语。一夜的无言和此刻的劳累让他声音低沉且沙哑，目光分散迷离不去关注任何事物。  
Roman把自己的狼护入臂弯，鼓励安抚性的在其额头以及嘴唇上落下几个亲吻，随后笑出声，“你现在不能喝咖啡。我可以热杯牛奶，然后我们去补觉。”  
咖啡是两个人早晨的例行公事，但是最近Peter已经好久没喝到了，他开始怀念起Roman那难用的咖啡机。虽说这样抱怨，可是Peter还是勉强忍了下去，他答应喝牛奶，只要可以在床上好好躺上半天也便知足。  
“有时候你很多事，”Peter翻了一个白眼。  
然而富家少爷一点也不怀念他的大宅子和昂贵的家具，他更喜欢守着他的狼。Roman哼笑着扶起爱人，拿起自己的东西带他们一同回去木屋，“现在只对你才这样。”   
春日的早上凉飕飕，阳光攀爬出来的身影却也没加温多少。  
可Roman和Peter还有他们的木屋，床和热牛奶。以及他们的孩子。

**Author's Note:**

> 标注：那个布拉格的书签来自我的书签，是朋友从布拉格带回来的礼物，因为我喜欢看书。因为决定以后都用这个书签，所以想把它写进去。


End file.
